Moana Waialiki/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Moana. Big Four Allies Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Both Hiccup and Moana are the children of chiefs, heir to their tribes and dream about the world beyond their island homes. Both of them were hesitant to accept their roles as leaders at first, wanting instead to explore the world. However, both soon learn to accept their roles and they mature. They would most likely get along well. Hiccup's sarcastic and serious nature combined with Moana's whimsical brashness would also make for an interesting dynamic. The two also have a ship called Moaniccup. Jack Frost Whether or not Moana would be able to see Jack is up for interpretation. Although she is a teenager, she has interacted with demi-gods, monsters and magical beings such as the ocean, so it is possible that she would be able to believe in a frost spirit. Moana and Jack are both rebellious teenagers with a strong relationship to a certain elements. They would most likely get along well, though she might find him to be annoying at times. Although not widely popular, the two also have a ship called Moack. Merida DunBroch Merida and Moana are both rebellious, athletic princesses. Although Moana has much more of a sense of responsibility than Merida does, they would probably get along by talking about their respective passions and sharing stories of their magical adventures. Moana, though, deeply values her people and heritage more than Merida does, and this could either balance out their relationship or cause a rift between them. Although not widely popular, the two also have a ship called Moanida. Rapunzel Corona Moana's brash temper and Rapunzel's excitable girliness would make for a rather interesting relationship, but in general the two have a lot in common. Both share a love for exploring and discovering, and they both have dealt with magic. Moana would probably be intrigued by Rapunzel's powers, (perhaps believing her to be a demi-god like Maui, but later finding out that Rapunzel is human) and Rapunzel would be fascniated by the legends of Moana's people and stories of her adventures. Although not widely popular, the two also have a ship called Moanunzel. Toothless Moana's Polynesian culture contains a few creatures that are quite similar to dragons, such as the Mo'o, a giant sea dragon that moved an island using its body, and the Taniwha, gigantic reptile guardians that watch over each individual Polynesian tribe. As such, Moana would not be afraid of Toothless, and would quickly warm to his endearing personality, in awe of the freedom to journey across the sea that a dragon presents. Toothless, in turn, would become very protective of Moana. Enemies Pitch Black Since Moana is a brave and fearless girl, Pitch would hate her and find her hard to intimidate. However, if he came across Moana during her quest to Te Fiti, he could manipulate her by playing on her conflicting loyalties to her seafaring roots and to her people, as well as her nightmare of the darkness consuming Motunui before she could return home. That said, if Pitch was feeling pragmatic, he would refrain from attacking Moana if Maui should hear of it, and would try not to stop her from returning the Heart, as Te Fiti's role as a nature goddess reminds him of his own daughter, Mother Nature, and his vow to never interfere with the running of her domain. Mother Gothel Moana is independent, free-willed, and very confident, all traits that Gothel passionately hates. If Moana and Rapunzel were to become friends, Gothel would strive with all her might to separate them or worse, kill Moana to safeguard the secret of Rapunzel's hair. In the after-credits of Moana, it is revealed that the Golden Flower that gave Rapunzel her powers grows on Motunui. If Gothel found this out, she would no doubt try to located Motunui, claim the flower for herself and kill anyone she thinks is trying to take it from her. Moana, in return, would show both pity for Gothel, because her insecurity blinds her to inner beauty like Tamatoa, and hatred, because after learning about Gothel's abusive upbringing of Rapunzel, Moana would declare that Gothel didn't deserve eternal youth if manipulating and imprisoning an innocent girl for 18 years is the way she gained that youth, and that her selfishness was unjustified in contrast to Maui, because Maui only stole the Heart of Te Fiti so that the humans would love him. Mor'du Moana fears little, but if she ever came across Mor'du, she would be terrified of the gigantic bear. His reputation as an almost-unkillable, mass-killing monster would further vilify him in Moana's eyes. Upon discovering he was once human, she would react with disgusted rage, for Mor'du's selfish thirst for power would remind her of Tamatoa's boundless narcissism. Red Death Having grown up on legends of giant reptiles like the Mo'o and the Taniwha, Moana would be both in awe and in horror of the Red Death. The gigantic dragon would probably ignore Moana, unless she had Hiccup and the Berk teens to provide reinforcements. Moana would hate the dragon for forcing the other dragons in its Nest to rob Berk just to satisfy its own appetite, and would gladly ask Maui to fight the monster. Drago Bludvist Since Drago Bludvist is not native to Berk, and he has a massive fleet of ships that probably travel the oceans in search of new islands to conquer using his dragon army, the chances are he may have tried to conquer Motunui in the past. If so, it's possible that Drago and his sea-going Bewilderbeast are one of the main reasons Chief Tui forbade the village from going beyond the reef, most notably because a giant dragon whose breath freezes water could easily destroy a fleet of tropical boats. Drago himself, upon hearing of Moana's reputation as the chosen saviour of Motunui, would view her as a worthy opponent, much like he once thought of Hiccup, but upon meeting her would become scornful to learn that she is a mere girl of sixteen. Moana herself, while physically muscular, would not be able to match Drago for strength, and would need the aid of either the Ocean to force Drago's army out to sea, or the skills of Maui himself to teach the so-called "Dragon God" a lesson in humility. Moana would passionately hate Drago for his abusive control of dragons, and would gladly throw a harpoon at his good shoulder if the chance presented itself. Expanded Universes Allies Queen Elsa Because of Elsa's ice powers, Moana would first confuse Elsa with the Polynesians snow goddess, Poli'ahu. As she thinks that Elsa is the goddess herself, her demigod child or that the Queen of Arendelle was given her powers from her, before realizing that Elsa is archly a human that was born with a unique and rare gift. The two know what it is like to take up the leadership and care of their people, after their fathers duties were past over to them and losing a family member. Princess Anna Anna and Moana are both strong, young females that venture out to save their people, home and lost a member of their family. As well as traveling beside someone that knows of the element that their traveling on, along with an animal companion. Hiro Hamada Hiro and Moana had people or events that tried to stop them from reaching their goals and dreams, but were still able to complete them. The two would bond over the love that they have for their families, the pain of losing a loved one that they looked up to, how their words helped them, using their heads to solve problems and their determination to do the right thing; even when it involves leaping into danger. Moana would understand Hiro's choice of spearing the life of the man that started the fire that took his brother, while Hiro would be amazed of how Moana helped a Lava Demon remember that she is really an island goddess. Making Moana see Hiro as a smart younger brother, and Hiro seeing Moana as a advances older sister. Because of the similarities and differences between the two, they have a ship called Moaniro. Baymax Mavis Dracula Both Moana and Mavis have fathers that want to keep their daughters safe and away from danger, even when it meant preventing them from reaching their dreams of leaving home to see the world; but later let go of their fears and let their girls follow their dreams. Moana and Mavis would bond over the loss of a loved one and the relationship that they have with their fathers. The Once-ler The Once-ler's greed and urge to please his family, would remind Moana of Maui's theft with the heart and how he stole it for the people that looked up to him; and how their actions ruined both their lives. Mary Katherine Both Moana and M.K.s' adventures began not long after they lost a loved one and had trouble connecting with their fathers. Nod Both Moana and Nod had people that wanted them to follow in their fathers' foot steps, even when they have a drive to do something else; but after saving their worlds and saying goodbye to who they grew closed to, and later saw them again, Moana became her tribe's chief and voyager, while Nod went back to being a Leafman and became a team player. The two would bond the over love that they have for the fathers and the pressure of taking over their roles, because someone told them to. Wreck-It Ralph Ralph would remind Moana of Maui, as she would remind him of Vanellope. They also have people that see them for their titles, "Bad Guy" and "Future Chief", while they want to be something else that involves a life that they long to have. The two would bond over their dreams of a better life with a different title and how they later learned to live with it; by still being their selves and with people that accept and understand them. In ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'', the netizen version of Moana, after she and the other netizen Disney Princesses notice Ralph falling, makes the first move of the joint effort that saved him. By calling upon her friend the Ocean from a pound-like fountain. Vanellope von Schweetz Moana's friendship with Maui would remind Vanellope of her friendship with Ralph. The two also stand apart from the crowd and feel the argue to be on the race track or on open the ocean; which might cause the two to race each other, to see which one of their vehicles is faster. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, Vanellope befriends the netizen of Moana, along with the other netizen Disney Princesses. Guy Both Moana and Guy know what it is like to loss a loved one and have a determination to reach their destination, despite the dangers that may come their way. Moana would allow Guy to join her voyage, so he could find and reach Tomorrow across the ocean; and Guy in return would share his ideas with her. Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Mandrake King Candy Yokai Moana Family Tui Since childhood, Moana and her father has a close and loving relationship. Tui had the utmost confidence that his daughter would grow to become the perfect chief, and always expressed pride in her skills. However, his strict adherence to tradition and refusal to journey beyond the reef led his opinion to clash with his daughter's. When Moana pointed out that the villagers should look for food beyond the reef, he refused to listen to her, accusing her of only wanting the experience of sailing. Later on, after she brought up the suggestion again, he threatened to burn the boats in his stubborn anger. However, it turned out that Tui's refusal to let anyone leave the island lay in his fear that Moana would drown if she ventured beyond the reef, like his friend. Tui's worst fears were realised after he lost both his mother and his daughter on the same night, and Moana most likely regretted their parting words upon suffering a nightmare that the darkness destroyed Motunui before she could save her parents. After she returned to Motunui triumphant, her parents were relieved to see her alive again, and proud of everything she had done to save them. Tui, indeed, was so proud that he revoked the old law and enabled the people of Motunui to return to the sea and become voyagers, like their ancestors. Sina Moana was very close to her mother as a child. Although Sina obeyed Tui's own rules against leaving the island to go beyond the reef, she was less strict about upholding this rule when it came to her daughter. She told Moana about Tui's tragic past with the ocean to show his more sympathetic side. In addition, although she never encouraged Moana to break the laws by going beyond the reef, upon finding Moana about to leave in the night, she did not stop her, but helped her pack up her supplies before she took a boat, realizing that her daughter must leave the island in order to get help. After Moana returned to Motunui, her parents ran to the coast to reunite with their daughter, overjoyed at her triumph and more proud of her than ever before. Gramma Tala Moana has much in common with her grandmother. When she was a toddler, she was the only child not to be scared or traumatised by Tala's story about the spreading darkness caused by the loss of Te Fiti's Heart. In contrast to most of the villagers, she didn't see Tala as the "village crazy lady" for her love of the ocean, and Tala in turn encouraged Moana not to let her father's stubborn adherence to tradition deprive her of her desire to cross the seas. After Moana briefly swore off voyaging beyond the reef after her disastrous first experience with it, Tala used reverse psychology to motivate her into uncovering the cave in which the boats of Motunui's ancestors were kept, and help her realise that crossing the sea would save all of Motunui. Even as she died, Tala encouraged Moana to find Maui and restore the Heart, reassuring her that she would always be with her. True enough, after Moana left Motunui, she saw Tala's spirit following her in the form of a manta ray. Later on, after Maui abandoned her following the failed fight with Te Kā, Tala's spirit assumed human form to comfort Moana. She apologised to her for placing the burden of being chosen on her shoulders, and reassured her that she wouldn't abandon her if she chose to return to Motunui without completing her quest. After helping Moana realise that she wasn't only the daughter of the chief or a wayfinder, she was both, and encouraging her to complete the quest, Tala's spirit accompanied Moana and her people as they set off on their first voyage in centuries, alongside Maui flying above them. Allies Pua Pua has been Moana's pet and closest friend since she was a child. After she complimented the taste of pork at one point, right in front of Pua, she immediately regretted it upon seeing his shocked expression and tried to change the subject. Pua was sympathetic to Moana's conflicting desires, and decided to go with her on her first voyage beyond the reef. After the boat became wrecked and Moana almost drowned, Pua reflected her fear, and ultimately refused to go with Moana a second time. After she returned to Motunui, Pua happily reunited with his friend, and joined the people of Motunui as they returned to voyage beyond the ocean in search of new lands. Heihei As an exceptionally stupid chicken, Heihei was at best put up with by Moana. She refused to let one of the villagers eat him, believing that he must have some hidden depths, although his stupid antics undermined this opinion. After discovering he stowed away while she left Motunui, she immediately found herself having to protect him from a lot of things, mainly due to his own idiocy getting him in trouble. Later on, she learned that his habit of swallowing and regurgitating rocks could help her protect the Heart of Te Fiti from Te Kā, she developed a greater respect for him, and ultimately Heihei and Moana became true friends. The Ocean Moana's love for the ocean stemmed from her childhood, when she walked out to the beach to see the tide retreating, revealing a chain of shells leading out into the waves. As a secret test, Ocean repeatedly retreated, revealing more shells, while also letting baby Moana notice a baby turtle heading towards the sea, attacked by frigatebirds. Instead of continuing to pick up shells, Moana went back to protect the baby turtle and help it get to the sea and swim away. As a result, Ocean respected her, and gave her the Heart of Te Fiti for safekeeping. That said, the ocean remained a dangerous force, as Moana found out after trying to sail beyond the reef once, only to nearly drown after a wave wrecked her boat. The night after she left Motunui to discover Maui's island, a storm broke out and Ocean pushed her boat aground. Moana fiercely berated it upon first finding out, only to realise that the ocean had in fact helped her by guiding her boat to Maui's island. Later on, it took more direct action on her behalf, returning the Heart of Te Fiti after Maui threw it out to sea, paralysing Maui with a Kakamora dart after he started irritating her, stopping Heihei from falling into it again, and physically shielding her from Te Kā. After Maui's hook nearly got destroyed, however, he criticized Moana for putting both their lives in danger with Te Kā and said that the Ocean shouldn't have chosen her. The devastated Moana begged Ocean to choose someone else to save the world, and threw the Heart of Te Fiti back into it. Ocean subsequently refused to return the Heart afterwards, prompting Moana to dive into it and reclaim the heart herself. Later on, during the battle with Te Kā, the ocean parted itself to help Moana walk across the sand towards Te Kā, soothe the lava demon's fury, and reunite it with the Heart to make it return to its true form as Te Fiti. In recognition of all the help the Ocean gave her, Moana and her village returned to a life of voyaging and exploring the seas. Maui Moana's first impression of Maui wasn't a good one. Originally hailed as a hero, when Moana first met him, she only knew him for the part he played in stealing Te Fiti's Heart and causing the spreading darkness that encroached upon her island. His boastful, arrogant nature didn't endear him either, especially since the first thing he did upon meeting Moana was trick her into a cave and make off with her boat. As soon as she caught up with him, he further enraged her by throwing her in the sea repeatedly, but Ocean kept throwing her back. Upon learning that Maui was terrified of the Heart of Te Fiti attracting dangerous forces to it, she teased him mercilessly, right up until the Kakamora arrived. After fighting her way through the little pirates to save Heihei and reclaim the Heart, she developed more respect for Maui after seeing him use his way finding skills to sink the Kakamora's ships. Maui, after getting paralyzed by Ocean, reluctantly agreed to teach Moana how to sail, though he took time to enjoy himself at her expense, regularly asking why the ocean would choose someone who'd never sailed before to save her island. Maui became more worried about Moana after they were both nearly killed by Tamatoa and she stopped the monster from eating him, and fell into depression upon learning that he couldn't change shape properly with his hook. After opening up to Moana about his childhood, when his parents threw him into the sea and he became brought up by the gods, leading him to define his own self-value by the hook, Moana sympathized with him, and told him that the hook didn't make him Maui, and that the gods must have felt he was someone worth saving. Maui became more friendly towards Moana and she helped him re-learn how to use the hook's powers. After they first came across Te Kā, however, Maui berated Moana after he damaged his hook trying to stop her going near the lava demon, refused to help her any further, and said that the Ocean chose the wrong person to save her people. Later on, Maui regretted his parting words, and came back to help Moana, knowing that he didn't need his hook to be a hero. He distracted Te Kā long enough for Moana to return the Heart to Te Fiti, and finally they parted company as friends, after Maui reassured Moana that she was the master wayfinder who would lead her people to new lands. Although Moana's relationship with Maui never extends beyond the platonic level in the film, and although he is a 1,000-year old demigod and she is a 16-year old human, a lot of fans of the film like to put her and Maui in a romantic pairing known as Hooked Wayfinder. Mini Maui Despite being apart of Maui's body, Mini Maui sides with Moana. Te Fiti As a child, Moana loved to hear about the stories of Te Fiti and how the goddess used her power to create many islands. As a result, she agreed to go in search of the Mother Island and return her Heart to save Motunui. After she came across Te Fiti in her enraged aspect as Te Kā, she was initially horrified, but quickly overcame her terror and devised a plan to manoeuvre around Te Kā, using her vulnerability to water to get past her and reach Te Fiti. However, the plan was ill-thought out, as Maui quickly pointed out after his fish hook was nearly destroyed shielding Moana from Te Kā's fury. After Moana realised that it was up to her to return the Heart, rather than Maui, she bravely steered towards Te Kā once more, only for Maui to return at the last minute and distract the lava demon while Moana went ahead to Te Fiti. Moana, upon discovering the Mother Island was gone, and spotting the matching pattern on Te Kā's chest and the Heart, realised that the demon and the goddess were one and the same, walked towards Te Ka, singing to soothe her fury, and reminding her of who she truly was. Moana then replaced the Heart in Te Kā's chest, and she reverted to her true form as Te Fiti, holding Moana up against her head in thanks for saving her and restoring balance to the islands. Te Fiti and Moana hold a deep and close friendship. Enemies Kakamora Moana originally thought the Kakamora were cute- but then they applied war paint to their masks and drew their weapons. Moana quickly learned that the coconut-wearing pirates were far more dangerous than she thought, after they strafed her boat with harpoons and blow-darts before finally kidnapping Heihei for the Heart of Te Fiti contained in his stomach. Once she got around their reputation, though, they were still wearing coconuts, so Moana quickly overpowered them using her oar as a bat to deflect her assailants, and finally escaping back to the boat. If Moana ever meets the Kakamora again, she'll be merciless to them. Tamatoa After Moana met the giant coconut crab, he quickly antagonised her by lifting her off the ground with his pincers and taunting her grief over Tala, stating that he ate his own grandmother. Although terrified and hurt by the massive crustacean's jibes, Moana stayed composed enough to distract him into talking about himself, later using his obsession with shiny objects to distract him from eating Maui, finally flipping him onto his back using the force of a geyser. Moana and Tamatoa both show each other only pure hatred. Category:Character Relationships Category:Moana Category:Pairings for Moana